Family life
by FoxyThePirate002
Summary: This is about 6 siblings living together in a house. They will be loads of drama and such. The names of the kids are originally from 20Kasai15. And the chapters are originally written by Mari The Cutie. No, I'm not stealing,she agreed to help me so don't go saying are you stealing? Because I got her permission. (Anyone wanna do the cover art) (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1: Stormy night

**Hey, its a new story. Sorry I haven't updated anything I was just busy teaching my sister for an exam that she failed so.. Anyways! I will be having some help from Mari The Cutie. I founded out a way she could help without hacking my account so yeah. Okay, these stories are mainly for the ghosts/kids from 20Kasai15 story. Credit to 20Kasai15! As I was saying its about the kids who are aged over 8 that are not... Dead... Anyways, here are the main characters;**

 **Claire (Mom)**

 **Mike (Dad [Wait, WHAT?!])**

 **Nick: 13 years old. (Lol, big age difference from Kasai's)**

 **Sammy: 12 years old.**

 **Angelica: 11 years old.**

 **Heather: 10 years old.**

 **Shawn: 9 years old.**

 **Timmy: 9 years old (few months younger than Shawn)[Also made him the youngest since he is like Tiny Tim!)**

 **Yes they are all brother and sister. Names originally belong to 20Kasai15 so yes.**

 **Um that's it, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Summary: Its raining and Shawn and Timmy were having an argument as usual. Nick then took Shawn to the corner to give him a lecture but Shawn wasn't buying any of it. But Timmy confesses to Mike that he is scared of something and Shawn heared everything. What is Timmy afraid off? What will Shawn do? When can I stop talking? Find out!

* * *

It was a cold and Rainy night. The kids were in their one and only bed room. Nick Glanced at all of his younger siblings. Sammy was quietly reading a book on her bed. Angelica and Heather are busy trying on new outfits for a wedding dinner they had to attend tomorrow and Shawn and Timmy were bickering as usual.

"I told you Tim, your grounded!" Shawn spat at the younger boy.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Timmy retorted.

"Correction, Yes I can! I am older so I can ground you when I want!"

"Oh! Should I Praise you all and mighty Shawn?!"

"Yes! Now go sit in the corner and think about your life!"

"Hey! I'm grounded! What more do I have to sit in the corner?!"

"Just sit in the corner you damn brat!"

"Jerk!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Annoyed, Nick got up from his seat and pinched both of their ears. "You two are really getting on my nerves." He said. The two stuck their tongues out at each other before scoffing. Sammy stopped reading her book and walked up to them.

"What were you two fighting about this time?" She asked.

Timmy pouted before pointing his finger at Shawn. "He started it!" He yelled. Shawn then looked at Sammy innocently.

"I have nothing to do with this my dear older sister." He said innocently. Well sarcastically.

Sammy rolled her eyes turning back to Timmy. "He told me I am grounded! For no reason!" Timmy yelled defending himself.

"Hey! Watch your mouth you little brat! I grounded you because you keep telling me to play with you!" Shawn yelled back. Sammy and Nick groaned and turned back to Timmy. "Please continue." Nick said.

"All because of that?! You really are a big meanie! Your even scared of a dog and a bird so your a big scared baby." Timmy sneered earning a darkly glare from Shawn.

"OH WHY YOU LITTLE!" Shawn was about to attack Timmy but got stopped by Nick as the youngest boy his behind Sammy.

Nick groaned at Sammy for a while. "Do I have to deal with him?" He asked the girl. The girl face palmed and nodded as she brought Timmy to the other side of the room. Nick groaned again as he noticed Shawn crossing his arms glaring at the older boy. Nick then sighed and brought Shawn to his bed.

"Shawn, is there a time that your not jerk to Timmy?" He asked. Shawn smirked and chuckled slightly. "Him let's see, maybe, um. Never." He replied. Nick thought about a few things before turning back to Shawn.

"You can't ground people who didn't do anything wrong you know?" Nick told him but Shawn just replied something barely listening to him. "Do I care? No."

Nick groaned glaring at Sammy a bit before an idea popped in his head. "Would like it if I grounded you for no reason?" He asked smirking a bit. Shawn glared at him all his might but ended up sighing. "No." He replied.

Nick grinned at the boy. "See? Even you won't like it. So why don't ya say sorry to Timmy?" Nick said hopping for a yes but the younger boy crossed his arms before shaking his head. Nick sadly signed as he walked away from the boy.

Their father Mike, then walked into their room to tuck them into bed. "Guys, get into your beds." He told. They nodded as they did so.

After tucking Angelica and Heather into bed, he moved on to Timmy. Timmy the starts crying a little as Mike kissed him on the head. "What's the matter?" He asked. Timmy hugged Mike and replied, "I'm scared of the d-dark." He said.

That caused Shawn to look over to them from his bed. "Hey don't worry about it, it will be morning before you know it." Mike said. Timmy sniffed a bit before nodding. Mike smiled and switched off the lights as he walked out of the room. That add Shawn shocked and immediately felt guilty for grounding the poor kid.

Timmy whimpered and immediately starts crying softly. Shawn heared and walked up to the younger boys bed. He sat down on it and turned to Timmy.

"Hey, Tim?" Shawn asked shaking the boy a little. Timmy looked up at Shawn before crying again. Shawn sighed as he stroked Timmy's hair. "Look, about earlier, I'm sorry. I just heard your scared at the dark so I came to comfort you a bit." He said.

Timmy looked up at Shawn tears still in his eyes, "Why? Thought you hated me?" He asked. Shawn sighed and replied,

"Hey! I don't hate you! I actually love you more than these morons in this room. And I'm comforting you because I care about you. Your my little brother Tim and I will protect you from anything. I may be tough and cruel to you sometimes is because I'm jealous. But don't care on what I do, you know I love you and I'm sorry."

Timmy smiled and wiped his tears before pulling the older boy into a hug. "Gah!" Shawn yelled. "Thank you. For what you said." He said. Shawn stroked his little brother before, "Yeah, Yeah you know I also hate hugs. And by the way, if you tell anyone this your dead to me." He threatened.

Meanwhile a grinning Sammy caught the boys attention. "Actually they will no eventually." She said smirking as she holder up a video tape recorder.

"SAMMY!"

* * *

 **Oh Sammy, you little devil, ruining Timmy and Shawn's brotherly bonding time. Next up is the wedding dinner! So um plz look forward to that. That's it for the first chapter. A really big thanks to 20Kasai15 for letting me use the names of the kids. Also, a big thanks to Mari The Cutie for helping me originally writing this. Just edited the authors note.**

 **Forgot to tell you that I'm accepting Ocs for future chapters so pm me and give me their name, age, look, personality, etc.**

 **That's it for now, maybe new chapter by tomorrow, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding dinner

**Okay, we are back for the second chapter. And I'll update the other stories soon. Oh and I have a special guest joining me today, Sammy!**

 **Sammy: Hello Trigger!**

 **Me: Hey Sammy, do you mind reading the disclaimer?**

 **Sammy: Sure, Five Nights at Freddy belongs to Scott Cawthon, Names of children belong to 20Kasai15 and story and one of the Oc are originally written from Mari The Cutie. Done!**

 **Me: Great, hope ya enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Summary: Mike, his wife and the kids had been invited to a wedding dinner. But during the ceremony, their aunts daughter has to sit on the same table with them. They have never seen her before and Shawn is feeling a connection. What will happen? Will it fail? Will Shawn fall in love? Will I shut up now? Find out!

* * *

Morning had arrived but Sammy, Shawn and Timmy had stayed up all night arguing about the video tape. Finally, Angelica got up, ignoring the three, and looked at the calendar. She squeled excitedly.

The three stopped their argument and looked at her confused. "Um, why are you squealing?" Timmy asked the girl. Angelica stared at him before rolling her eyes, "today is the wedding day silly." She said.

Shawn rolled his eyes not caring about it. "What's with girls and weddings?" He asked Timmy. The boy just shrugged his shoulders. Sammy spanked Shawn on the back a bit looking quite offended but he didn't really care.

Angelica glanced at a sleeping Heather before walking up to her and yanked the blanket out from her hands. Heather jolted a bit glaring at the purple haired girl. Angelica rolled her eyes, "Come on sleepy head! Get up! The wedding dinner is tonight!" She exclaimed excitedly. Heather immediately from grumpy to happy. She squealed just like Angelica.

Shawn folded his arms before rolling his eyes again. "Girls are weirder than Mike's underwear!" He said before laughing a bit but got smacked by Sammy again.

Just then, Mike burst into the room startling a still sleeping Nick. Mike smiled at them wishing them good morning. He then grinned widely. "I have some good news! We are going to the mall later." He said making everyone excited.

"But." Mike said causing a few to groan.

"Damn there's always a but!" Shawn pouted. Mike rolled his eyes before continuing, "As I was saying, But we are only going there for lunch and to buy a wedding gift. Everyone apart from the girls started complaining.

"Well This Will Be A Fun Day!" Shawn exclaimed sarcastically.

(At 5:00 pm)

They came back from the mall. They were in their bedroom getting ready for the dinner. Sammy and Heather were the only two who took their baths. The rest are just moaning and groaning while waiting for a super long Angelica to come out from the bathroom.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" Shawn shouted but only to be headed from the other side of the door, "No."

Shawn grumbled something under his breath as they waited for a few more minutes. After five minutes, Shawn had enough of it as he just bursts through the bathroom door seeing an Angelica who was busy doing her mascara. Shawn grunted as he pulled the purple haired girl out of the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Angelica rolled her eyes as she got out her red sparkly dress and squealed. Shawn then got out of the shower soaking wet. He forgotten his towel. He walked out of the bathroom before yanking the towel out of Timmy's hands.

He wipped himself as he got out his red shirt, skinny jeans and his favourite black sweater. Nick stared at the younger boy a bit. "We are going to a wedding dinner, shouldn't you be wearing a tuxedo?" He asked.

Shawn groaned before pulling out his phone. Timmy then got into the shower. After a few minutes, they were finally ready. Timmy was wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans and a blue sweater. Angelica was wearing a red sparkly dress, she used make up as you could tell, she wore red matching earrings, and she braided her hair.

Heather looked a bit like Angelica but she was wearing a pink sleeveless dress. And her hair is tied up into to ponytails with a ribbon. Sammy was wearing a white dress and a bit of make up. And lastly, Nick being the only fancy boy wearing a tuxedo.

Mike didn't really care how they looked and just pushed them into the car with their mother waiting for them.

After a 20 minute drive, they finally arrived. They gotten out of the car to be greeted by the bride. "Cousin! You look beautiful." Their mother, Claire said. The bride laughed as he asked the servent to escort them to their table.

Shawn looked over only to find his table with a lady and two girls already sitting. She stared at the younger one for a bit but got interrupted by Angelica. "Act normal." She said as she took out her fan and started fanning herself.

Once they sat in the table, Shawn kept on staring at the girl. The girl has black long hair, two half ponytails were tied, she wore a black long sleeved dress, with black leggings. Timmy interrupted his moment as usual.

Timmy walked over to the girl, "hey what's your name?" He asked. The girl turned to Timmy with a bored expression. "Mari." She replied dully. Timmy smirked as he turned back to the brunette.

"Okay! I just wanna tell you that my brother Shawn, you know, the brown haired guy, has a crush on you!" He exclaimed before walking away to find his mom leaving behind a stunned Mari and a furious Shawn.

"Yeah! You better walk away you damn shit!" Shawn yelled, glaring at the young boy. Mari turned to Shawn and giggled. Shawn turned back to the girl before blushing like crazy. He turned around and saw Nick trying to flirt with Mari's older sister.

Mari rolled her eyes at the seen and placed her hand on Shawn. "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." She said before walking off. Shawn looked stunned but walked anyways.

He entered the front of the bathroom as he saw Mari walked out of the girls room. Shawn smiled warmly at her as she smiled back. He felt sweat dripping down his face. Mari looked at him boredly knowing what he was thinking.

"Come on, don't be afraid. In fact, I think your kinda cute." She said. Shawn looked at surprised but kept on blushing. He pulled in closer as he felt his lips pressed on hers. He felt embarrassed but shrugged it off. He smilled warmly at the girl

"Heh, your not so bad yourself. My lady." He said with a smirk. Mari rolled her eyes before giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Shawn blushed again as he walked out of the bathroom only to be face to face with a smirking Timmy.

Shawn pushed him out of the way before glaring, "You tell anyone, you die." He said. Timmy just kept on smirking as he ran to the table and yelled out, "Everyone, Timmy has a crush!" He yelled. Angelica just awe at her brother.

Shawn was beyond worst than furious. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Shawn yelled as he tackled Timmy to the ground. The both then broke into a fist fight as the crowed watched them. Their mother was now furious as she stopped the fight.

"THAT'S IT, WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!" Claire yelled.

"..."

They then began to walk outside. Shawn turned to Mari and smiled. She rolled her eyes before giving Shawn a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, we will see each other again." She said. Shawn felt tears in his eyes as he rushed over to the ten year old girl a big hug.

He then pulled away and whipped his tears as he smiled. He then walked back to his family. Claire just watched in awe before she turned back to furious. They walked into the car as their mother said,

"TIMMY AND SHAWN, YOU GUYS ARE GROUNDED!" She shouted.

* * *

 **Timmy, you just had to right? Okay that's it for this chapter come on Sammy say it.**

 **Sammy: Don't forget to follow, favourite and review, Bye bye guys.**

 **-FTP002**


End file.
